pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Project Zombie Reality Versions
All Project Zombie Reality Versions are listed in this page as a change-log for concepts/Alpha versions of the modification before the release. The list follows a chronological order of releases up to the final version revealed in 2014. Developer Pre-Alpha 1 (Delta) Very few details are known about this release. Rumored to be based on Battlefield 2 Vanilla weapons and Skyscraper map with different lighting than bugged and night time. Map had no boundaries meaning you could access the Parking Lot and Construction Site before. It was unknown if Zombies or Human were featured in-game. This build featured Defense Force Gamemode Developer Pre-Alpha 2 (Echo) This version has been revealed in 2008 during a LAN-Gameplay showing the first ever maps made. Humans were introduced along with Mutants instead of Zombies. Also the second map was shown-off: A Night in Oman. Textures and lighting featured were different compared to release Player Alpha (V 0.5) It was available to play for players who contacted the developers for a build of the modification. Only a few people got hands over it and gameplay was strictly held in secret from community. It is known that it showed the 3rd map from the modification: Chinese Palace which contained sunset time compared to retail. New weapons were included in game Project Zombie Reality V 1.0 After 2 years of closed Alpha and Beta testings, the modification got released to public. Later in 2014 it was featured on Moddb after 5 years since original release. Because Defense Force was mediocre and not appreciated by the players, it was changed to Solo Survival gamemode * Maps Included: The Skyscraper | A night in Oman | Chinese Palace | Escaping from Oman | Zavod 911 * Maps released as addon: DeadLand * Weapons added: R700 | 92FS | M16A2 | Superweapon | Pickup Kits Project Zombie Reality V 2.0 Released in 2012 (2014 as of Moddb), it contained downgrades and some nerfs for the game. R700 and 92FS got statistics cut down and custom HUD was reverted to original Battlefield 2 to unknown circumstances. Bugged weather was noticed on this map and Wrench Animations were broken. * Maps Included: Infected Carrier * Weapons Added: Wrench | Custom M16A2 | Claymore Project Zombie Reality V 3.0 (Hard Edition) Version 3.0 Released in 2012 (2014 as of Moddb) it contained bug-fixes and improvements to original game and brought back the removed content from before. New weapons and 2 different versions were released at the same time. * Fixes: Wrench | HUD | Updated Firepower * Weapons Added: M416 Version 3.0 Hard Edition Released at the same time as 3.0 (came in a set in Moddb), it changed the difficulty of the modification, making it harder than before. Contained the same weapons, but with removed magazines on every weapon and more powerful zombies. In Zombie Highway, Enemy Jet had ammunition to attack Humans. * Maps Included: Zombie Highway (Exclusive) * Weapons Added: M95 | M416 | SCAR | G3A3 | MP5 * Vehicles Added: F-35B | Littlebird | Humvee | Black Hawk Project Zombie Reality V 4.0 (Beta) Version 4.0 Beta Released in 2013 (2014 as of Moddb) it was playable by Beta-Testers and content players. Later in 2014 is was available to everyone for 2 weeks before the arrival of 4.0. Beta contained a downgraded HUD and Strangely colored weapons within the game. * Maps Included: Chernobyl Forest Version 4.0 Released in 2013 (2014 as of Moddb) it contained fixes,some texture and weapon upgrades. HUD from Beta was removed and Chernobyl Forest bugs were fixed for the release * Remade Weapons: 92FS | Super-Weapon | M4A1 Project Zombie Reality V 4.1 Released in December 2013 (May 2014 as of Moddb) it contained updated sounds and new animations for the game, along with an easter egg map called Zombies in Chernobyl, which required players to browse modification files in order to play it. The bonus map was not considered cannon, as cited by developers. * Animations Remake: M4A1 | Super-Weapon | 92FS * Map Included: Zombies in Chernobyl (Easter Egg) Due to copyright problems of the animations introduced, this version was soon deleted by Half-Way Studios and it was never uploaded again due to conflicts with another development team. Project Zombie Reality V 4.2 Released in 2014 on Moddb platform, it contained new music and removed weapon animations due to copyright reasons. No new maps were included, only power buffs for the weapons and small bug fixes. Project Zombie Reality V 4.3 Released in 2014 on Moddb platform, the last update for the game included removed unused content and brought more updates to gameplay. Some of the maps got fixed AI Problems and less crashes than before. Almost every bug was fixed in this version. * Weapons Added: Glock 17 | AK-74M | M16A3 This version was the last released for Moddb, no more updated version were released later. Test Maps 4.3 Released as a patch for Project Zombie Reality 4.3, it contained new locations and the storyline ending of the modification. Maps were severely broken at gameplay which led public to outrage and the canceling and deletion of Project Zombie Reality off the Moddb by developers. * Maps Included: Island of the Dead | Infected Oilfields | Haunted Forest | Skyscraper (Hotfix) Project Zombie Reality Post-Mortem After the death of Project Zombie Reality, Noobkiller2 and Half-Way Studios moved to next projects and to creation of Omnicide 2 from 4.3 ashes. Later in time, some of ideas and content were re-used in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Expansion Pack Legacy Times. It was found that Noobkiller2 worked over a Project Zombie Reality Redux title which aimed to remake of the mod from the ground up. But due to its very problematic and frequently crashing experience, project was abandoned and since then no more news were found about Project Zombie Reality 4.3's Existence. On July 12th 2018, Betamaxx uploaded on his profile a photo of Infected Carrier from the mod called "A Project...".